The Tale of My Death
by neonkitteh
Summary: After clicking a strange link send by a stranger, Nicole and her friends get swept into the world of Inuyasha. Not only that, but Lady Kaedae is convinced that they are reincarnations of ancient demons! What will happen to the modern teens?
1. The Link of Doom

Yay, finally an Inuyasha story! MY FAVORITE ANIME!

Yep, hope you guys like it!

The tale of my death started on a nice-winter's day. Wait. Did I say nice? I meant HORRIBLE. It was mid-January in Swatotl, Texas (1) when a massive and rare snow strom hit. The blizzard was so strong and heavy, it covered all of the bone-dry land, of course canceling school. Luckily, my family had heard of the snow and that it may freeze, so they packed our refridgerator full of food. But, no one expected it to be THIS bad. So, my parents didn't think to get a big snow coat since it wouldn't be too much. Well, there I was, the snow had stopped and it was too cold to be able to play outside for five minutes with my pathetic jacket. So basically, it started with me being bored and playing on my computer. My eyes were lazy brown-centerd orbs as I stared at my screen, which was reflecting Inuyasha Fan-Dubs. My bored version of concentration was cut short when a beeping sound emitted through my speakers. I checked my other tab and noticed my friend Stella had logged on to google. Imediately after the first, another beeping sound rang, telling me Bekah wanted to chat. She was stuck inside too, her wardrobe also unprepared. I decided I might as well talk, civilization wasn't bad for you if you were THIS bored. She was also my inspiring adventurer, always helping me get ideas for fanfics and drawings for Deviantart. So, I accepted her chat request and we instantly started conversation.

StellaMarris: Yo, Hotaru!

Neonkitteh: Koori-chan!

StellaMarris: How's it goin'?

Neonkitteh: Terrible. All I could do all day was either watch Star Trek Marathons with my dad, watch Footloose and Grease with my mom for the eight-hundredth time, or watch cheaply dubbed Inuyasha parodies.

StellaMarris: Fun.

Neonkitteh: Yup.

StellaMarris: I've been working on my Fanfics. BTW, Kiri sent me a wierd looking link. She says it's a realistic Inuyasha World Virtual Game. I haven't clicked it yet but I figured you might want to check it out.

Neonkitteh: Cool, send it to me. Send me entertainment before I tranform from a comedic and lovable nerd to a computer geek.

StellaMarris: Lol, ok. Here:  
>.net7098765682/

I clicked the link, ready for some form of entertainment. I expected it to just open in a new tab, but it was taking longer than usual. My computer was homemade by my tech-wiz nerd of a dad, and it was built for speed so I got impatient fast. After a second, I got the idea that it could be a virus-ridden website so I tried to click out of it. My dad was too cheap to buy me an anti-virus software, so I had to be very careful. As I attempted to hit the cancel button, I noticed that I couldn't. My mouse wasn't blocked and my computer was fine, but it was ME that couldn't move. Only my face could move. I tried to jerk and everything, but it was if someone had covered me in cement. Solid stone. I sat there, dazed and shocked at my situation. I must be dreaming. It HAS to be a dream, doesn't it? Suddenly, my mouse began shaking violently. It made a mysterious rattling sound, as if it were aging and turned 100 years old. My computer screen began flickered, to the tune of the rattling, and my eyes had grown in size. Random objects around my room began shaking, one by one. Soon, everything in my room was skaing. My picture frames. My bed. My bookshelf. Even my empty can of root beer was rattling. The rattling sounds only became worse, and it was almost as bad as hearing nails on a chalkboard. In a flash, everything paused. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. When I finally breathed in again, my surrounding seemed to instantly become sucked into oblivion. I was now surrounded by a deep black. I had NEVER seen this deep of a black before, it was indescribable. (2) My desk too, vanished and I began to feel scared. Wait, erase that. TERRIFIED. I found that I was able to move again, and my hands involuntarily clutched onto the bottom of my swivel chair. Even though the room I was in was so dark, I seemed to glow. I looked like I was in the desert sun. I felt the chair begin to spin, and my already tense fingers squeezed harder onto the chair. My eyes squeezed shut, but I was still getting extremely dizzy. The spinning became so rapid, I couldn't feel it. The only evidence I had of it still spinning, was that my red-brown hair was no longer laying down, it was flying behind me, unable to keep up with the spinning. My nervous and aching hands slipped from my sweat, and I felt myself fly form the chair. I could see the darkness seem to warp and bend into an ominous purple color. Floating sparles surrounded me, and I felt the urge to touch them. I was still flying, but I also seemed to be floating. I noticed that this strange place had huge bones at the bottom, that I knew I had seen before. I decided that it was the least of my problems when I noticed that I was floating towards another twisting area of darkness. As I went through it, I felt a chill and felt odd. I felt as if I were becomeing lighter, stronger and it felt good. But at the same time, it terrified me. I had given up on the thought that it was a dream. Dreams don't have temperatures or aches in them, and I could remeber waking up that morning. Suddenly, I felt myslef plummet downward. My hair flew back, and if I had straightened myslef a little bit more, I'd be in perfect diving position. The darkness below faded to green, then the green turned into a brighter green. Finally, I realised it was grass. Normal, green, grass. I realised that I was going to hit it, and began to panic. The grass came up right in front of my face, and I only heard a sharp thud before I crashed into another form of darkness.

(1) It doesn't really exist.

(2) Idk, how to spell it sorry. 


	2. Meeting Someone Famous

Chapter 2, fun.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to dimly lit room. I started to close my eyes again, when something caught my eye. Above me, slightly to the right, was a red lantern. I don't remeber having that in my room . . .WAIT! My eyes widened as the flashbacks from what seemed like two seconds ago blurred through my mind. When it came to a halt, I sat up quickly, scanning the room. This certainly WAS NOT my room. A searing pain hit me in the ribs, as if I had been through a meat grinder. I gripped them tightly, not helping much, and continued to look around the room. I couldn't recognize any of it, though I DID feel the home-y touch. Plain White walls with some swords and arrows on display were what cought my eye. The floor was plain wood flooring. I shook my head, which felt like it had been hit with a baseball bat, trying to make sense of the situation. I pryed my body off of the ground and got up as easily as my murdered ribs allowed. I slowly trudged to the door, anxius to find out where I was. As I opened the door, my eyes burned.<p>

The sunlight was very bright, and I hadn't even SEEN the sun in about two weeks. After the burning faded, I was greeted by the warm breeze and sunlight. What had tortured me a second ago, now seemed to be comforting me. I had forgotten how much I loved the sun, and I was sure I'd NEVER forget again. But again, my joy was stopped early. My arms folded in front of me, and the breeze now seemed ominous. Where am I? What caused me to come here? How am I going to get home?

"Ye should be resting." A old cracked voice informed me. I turned around quickly to see something I actually DID recognize. But, I never expected it to ever be recognized in real life. In front of me stood Lady Kaede. I blinked for a second before shaking my head. I looked at her again, feeling stupified. She blinked at me and squinted her eye in annoyance. Finally I shook my head once more, suddenly feeling dizzy and responded.

"Uh . . . yeah." I confirmed. Stupid. Stupid response. She was still scanning me, which put a brick in my stomach. Of course, I had to refrain from staring at her eye patch, with little success.

"Ye have a name, does ye not?" She asked me. She had a curious yet scared look on her face.

"OH! Uh, yeah m-my name is Nicole." I informed her. "But you can call me Nikki for short." I felt very,very out of place and Lady Kaede staring at me didn't help much. She seemed to think for a second before speaking again.

"Ye does not belong here, does she?" She asked again. It took me a second for it to absorb and register in my brain. (I SUCK at Shakespearian English)

"Oh, yeah. I'm not from . . . here." I answered her, circling my arms for (failed) emphasis. I was hoping she could understand me, although I knew she already did from talking to Inuyasha. She seemed to scrunch up her face a bit.

"Ye does not look of here." She stated, beginning to relax. I felt slightly offended.

"What? Never seen brown hair before?" I snapped. She shook her head and looked straight into my face for the first time.

"It be ye eyes." She answered. My eyes? What, they're the same color as my hair! The scene of the blackhole before the plummett played through my mind. Aren't they? I looked at her questioningly before scooting over to a puddle to my left. As I looked into it, I jumped. My eyes were now light purple and I had more golden, healthy looking hair. After admiring myself for a few minutes, I snapped my attention back to Lady Kaede. She looked very tense and worried as she returned my stare.

"But wait. Other people from here have odd colored eyes. Take Inuyasha for example- EEK!" My hands shot up to clasp my mouth shut. Now she stared at me with wonder, but shook it off.

"But anyway, what's wrong with purple eyes?" I asked her. She smiled and resonded casually.

"I shall tell ye at another date. Come inside. Ye needs rest." She repeated. She walked over to me and helped me up, giving me instructions on how to get up so it didn't hurt as bad. After I got up, she hooked my arm and led me back to her little house. When we got back in, she changed my bandages and gave me some ointment that helped me relax. She explained to me that she found me in the middle of the forest, sprawled out and unconscious. After she was done changing my bandages, with clearly showed my wimpy-ness, she began asking me the tough questions about where exaclty I came from.

It took me FOREVER to explain everything from a television to cartoons and manga. After I had explained everything to where she wasn't completely confused, I told her everything I knew about Inuyasha. I tolf her EVERYTHING, including stuff that was in the end, like Kouga and Ayame's wedding and Kagome staying back with Inuyasha. She helped fill in the blanks at the end, explaining what happened after the ending. Kouga and Ayame had one kid, who just turned 7, and Inuyasha and Kagome had become official mates. I was overjoyed, though I tried to hide it. She also began telling me stories of her childhood, which I found interesting, and soon I felt a bond coming. By the end of the night, we had become great friends in a short amount of time adn I felt like I knew Lady Keade to a T.

Out of nowhere, she straightened up and stared ahead. I stared at her, waiting for her to say soemthing and also felt the stange urge to poke her, but I stopped myself.

"Lady Kaede?" I asked her. She didn't respond for a few minutes adn it became extremelly awkward. And my urge to poke her was excruciating. When I was finally about to try it out, she spoke.

"I sense thy presence of Inuyasha and thee." My heart sank. Inuyasha and the others? Coming here? BUT I'M STILL HERE! She grabbed my arm and made me look her in the face. She looked terrified.

"Listen to thee, please. Ye must not be ye. YE CANNOT BE YE!" My head spun for a second before my mind finally translated. I have to have an alias. My mind swirled around all of the names I could choose from, and I found one that no one had. I stared at the door, ready for my challenge. And my heart froze as the door began to open.

* * *

><p>Review or Kaede will stare ahead and you will be frozen so you can't poke her!<p>

:U


	3. An Unexpected Visit

CHAPTAH 3!

I feel like noone's reading this . . . Oh well!

* * *

><p>As the door opened, I stiffened up, trying not to shake. I was terrified. If Lady Kaede got creeped out by my overall look, what would they think? The first one to step through the door was Sango, who was carrying one of her kids in her arms. Next was Miroku, followed by the other two kids of theirs. Next, Kagome came in, looking a little different from my expectations. She didn't look very different, but her belly was big and swollen looking. Then it hit me.<p>

SHE'S PREGNANT! WHY DID KAEDE NOT TELL ME THIS?

I turned over to Lady Kaede to find her smiling. That's when I actually used my brain. She was trying to surprise me. The door shut behind her, and they all greeted Lady Kaede.

"I've not seen ye in months." Lady Kaede mused. Kagome sweat dropped, scratching the top of her head.

"Sorry, we've been traveling a lot. A lot of weird stuff had happened over the past few days." Kagome responded. She glanced at me, as if she had just now noticed me. "Who's this?"

"My name is Hotaru Anzai. Lady Kaede is treating my injuries." I informed her casually. Lady Kaede smiled at me. They all began to sit down, Sango having to help Kagome.

"How did you injure yourself so badly?" Miroku asked me. Good question. Lady Kaede quickly helped me with my alibi.

"She was climbing one of the huge oak trees and fell out when I startled her." Thank you Kaede! That's very realistic for me. Bravo! Sango nodded, smiling. Lady Kaede then asked the main question on my mind. "Why are ye here? Ye does not need a checkup." They immediately all turned serious, as if it were something bad.

"We found a girl, she was soaking wet and she seemed to know who we were. She reminds me of an ancient wolf demon, so we decided to bring her here to see if you could figure it out." Miroku stated. I was beginning to get nervous. Sango was looking at me curiously, as if she recognized me from somewhere. Lady Kaede nodded.

"Bring ye in." She answered. Immediately, I heard yelling coming from outside the door. It flung open showing a pissed off Inuyasha, holding what looked like hair in his hand. He threw the person into the cottage, who cursed as she hit the ground. She began to get up, and I began to recognize her. Copper hair. She looked at Lady Kaede in the face. Gold eyes. Cursing when pissed off. Yep, I knew this person. She was my friend who had sent me the god damn link in the first place. Stella. Of course, she didn't have copper hair and gold eyes in real life. But we always talked about what we'd look like in anime form. And this was her description. She looked at me, and then paused. She seemed to scan me before getting a cheeky grin on her face.

"HOTARU!" She screeched, glomping me. After prying her oddly strong arms off of me, she sat up, trying to act completely composed. Now, we had the attention of all of the people in the room. And Lady Kaede seemed to be thinking really intensely.

"You know this girl, child?" She asked me. I sighed, glaring at Koori who glared back.

"Yes ma'am I do." I answered. Miroku shook his head and Inuyasha snorted.

"That's impossible. This girl claims she's from another world and talks of stuff from Kagome's world. You can't know her." Inuyasha insisted, still looking PO'd. She what? I turned to Stella, who had been shaking her head no and sweat dropping.

"You told them what? Why would you tell them about something like that?" I shouted. She frowned and growled at me.

"You know what I do when I'm in a bad mood! Plus, I don t lie! It s a waste of my time and energy! Besides, Lady Kaede seems to know you really well! And in my defense, I was soaking wet from falling into a lake from lala land!" She yelled back. I huffed before responding.

"Well I was unconscious for who knows how long from hitting the solid ground. And now I look and feel like I've been through a meat grinder! What else can I do? Hobble away for some freaky-ass demon to eat me in a foreign land? I DON'T THINK SO!" I bellowed. Just then she actually looked me over, noticing my bandages before beginning to laugh. "What's so freaking funny?" I asked her, still ticked off.

"You look like a freaking mummy!" She stated before falling backwards and laughing. I looked myself over before huffing and turning back to the baffled crowd. This was going to be a long night.

Review or Inuyasha will grab you by the hair and drag you


	4. How To Piss a Half Demon

OH MY GOG, I haven't updated anything in MONTHS. My bad guys, Freshman year is high school is leaving me with almost no free time to think of writing XD

But I will try to start updating from now on, since E.O.C.s will be over soon, and that means I'll get time to relax XD.

Anyway, here is my next chapter :D

And of course, my beta will be StellaMarris since she's awesome-sauce, not to mention Stella is her character XD

Stella's POV

Well since I officially blew Nicole's and my cover (Which honestly was NOT my fault, no matter what Nicole says) we had to explain everything about what exactly was going on to everyone. Of course, there were some annoying huffs and groans from Inuyasha, but we (Or at least Nicole) ignored them. I just imitated him and enjoyed when he glared at me. Man I love pissing him off. It's very entertaining.

Anyway, once we had answered all of their questions (with Kagome's help for some of it) we let them have a little 'meeting' in the opposite corner of the room. While they debated whatever the heck they were debating about, I continuously poked Nicole in random places while she glared at me. Of course, it's not as good as the glare I can muster up when I'm pissed off, but it's better than Hannah's. Wait a second...

"HOLY FRICK WE FORGOT ABOUT HANNAH!" I yelled, accidently jabbing my finger into the middle of Nicole's bandages, which caused her to fall over squeezing her ribs.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked me between breaths.

"Hannah sent the link to me, then I sent it to you. Which means that She could be here. You know, the blonde and loveable girl who gets distracted easily and tends to get herself into bad situations?" I quizzed her.

"Oh yeah... OH SHIT! We gotta find her!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes in response.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!"

"Well SO-RRY for not getting it really quickly since you just jabbed your finger into my fractured ribs!"

"Stop being a baby-"

"What are you two arguing about NOW?" Inuyasha whined, glaring at us (Well, mostly me) with annoyance.

"We believe our friend may have..uh..transported here too." Nicole answered. Inuyasha groaned.

"You mean we have to find another one of you guys? And I thought you two were bad enough.."

"And WHAT did I do to make you annoyed at me?" Nicole retorted.

"You're friends with her." He answered, pointing at me. I graced him by sticking my tongue out in his direction.

"What will she look like?" Miroku asked, beginning to get up.

"Let's see, she's normally blonde with blue eyes on our world, but her anime character has silver hair and red eyes." Nicole answered. I, of course, figured out a similarity between her and the annoying dog man.

"LOL, it's mini demon Inuyasha, female form!" I announced. "Or does Inuyasha just look like a girl?" I added for emphasis. I received a go-to-hell look from Inuyasha.

"We'll go find her, you two stay here and get rest, and maybe figure out what exactly is going on." Miroku instructed, gesturing to Inuyasha. Before they could get out the dorr though, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed. His face immediately turned into a grimace.

"Damn it, I thought Kouga was going to leave us alone after he and Ayame got married."

"Well, he said he would." Sango responded. Inuyasha snorted.

"Well then why is he coming to our hut? Or whatever you call this place-" Inuyasha started, before getting hit in the arm by Kagome. Right after he and Kagome stopped having a I-can-stick-out-my-tongue-farther-than-you fest, a knocking sound hit the door. Since he was right next to the door, Inuyasha opened it, immediately huffing and walking over to sit by Kagome. When I saw what he was carrying, of course with annoyance being Kouga, our answers were solved.

"Found Hannah."


End file.
